User talk:Demi-hunter13
Message me! Archives *[[User:Demi-hunter13/Archive One|'Archive One']] (3/17/12 to 11/8/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Two|'Archive Two']] (11/9/12 to 12/31/12) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Three|'Archive Three']] (1/1/13 to 3/13/13) *[[User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Four|'Archive Four']] (3/14/13 to 4/13/13) Re: SHe owes him a new shirt for ugh.. well, wetting it XD hehe but thats a joke.. also the ( way.. imagine + is kylie and - is cody soo.. +(- :D from left to righthe sprays with watah XD Erm.. i hope and guess so?XD *sigh* Mhm, why we love the internet :P I got bored and there were to many people, so for now.. we can just IM each other xD Yayayayayay Nah, you didn't xD What makes you think of that? o.O Btw I posted on Kylie Weird.. Wasn't me though ._. I edited Chase's part in the quest with ease, booyah Ah, loaddd comments Wheeeeeee enjoy your wait, here's some pop-corn *gives pop-corn* My body aches ;-; That girl who was my oponent got me bad >.< But I payed her back equally as bad xD Sparring's awesome, though it'll give you muscle cramps the next day ._. >.< But it hurts when you stretch >.< *takes ice pack and hugs back* And my mom said I'd be better by Tuesday .-. posted on Kylie too :D When does Zach come in..? I'm excited x33 P.S Also, I'll have to go off soon, in about 20-30 minutes from now :( WooHoo I miss the Zach/Maia rps :c And.. can I just say that Chase got two throwing knives from Layla for the quest? xP xD And also, let's make the most of our time left >:) tis' ok No worries c: I'll just change the action on his page. Mhm Just did, did chu miss Marko? cc: ;~; sorry and surey ill post XD Hi, sorry to bother you I was just wondering if I can steal the coding you used for Tobias Thovain. I'm going to change all of the colours and that of course but I thought I'd ask. Oh, and you're Filipino? I saw it on your profile and I find it awesome! So am I ^_^ Thanks for your time Evangeline (talk) 15:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay, I will. Thanks very much ^_^ and its always nice to meet other Filipinos Evangeline (talk) 15:35, April 14, 2013 (UTC) pond rp posted! x3 I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 19:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Status Sure,you can put it on my characters,I don't mind at all "You underestimate my power" ~Darkie 21:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) History hi! I was wondering about changing my history.Can i do that after i get claimed? Xohee (talk) 02:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: can i change the age,then?because i want to make it like she is just arrived to the camp. And i think 12 yo char is too young for me. ._. Xohee (talk) 04:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Umm umm, i actually will add a paragraph of her first attack if i allowed to do so. Do i have to show it to you first? In case there's something strange about the story. Xohee (talk) 05:09, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Additional History so this is the additonal story: "Her first monster attack is when she was 12 years old. She met a sea serpent when she went to the beach with her mother. She was playing alone when the monster attacked her. She was able to avoid monster's first attack, but she was too shock to attack back. When the monster was right infront of her, she unable to move. But suddenly the monster fell to the ground, unconcious. Cecily ran away. She never told this story to anyone. She's not sure about what happened at that time." And i changed the age when she come to the camp to 15. The monster is unconcious because Cecily use her power without realizing it, since she is Dionysus daughter she can make her enemy become drunk. so what do you think? Can i put it on the history section of my char? Xohee (talk) 06:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks okay. thank you so much for your help :) Xohee (talk) 06:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) uh, if you dont mind, could you read the new history? because im not really sure about the satyr things and maybe you could give some idea about that..hehehe Xohee (talk) 07:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ok. thanks :) Xohee (talk) 12:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Please Help? I can't seem to upload my word bubble onto the Nike's Cabin page. It could be my "technological difficulties", but I was sure that I followed instructions on the template word bubble page. So now there is a bunch of jibberish on the Cabin page and I can't fix it. Could you please delete it and advise me on how to upload my word bubble? RP Demi, can we move the beach rp to The shore or ocean. They both have less comments bby ~6000 and the beach frontpage takes to long to load for me.OnyxHalberd (talk) 03:33, April 17, 2013 (UTC) D:< Get on chattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt. And borrow coding? :D http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Award_Ceremony_April_2013#Kylie_Shay_with_Demi :D Ok sorry, it was just such a bad claim.... Ok I won't. RE: Always happy for an excuse (in a way) to get more edits xD, and you can do it!!! Besides, remember the time of planning Nat and Ginny? c: science is killing me >.< And so far I've got no paragraph for Michael's entry ._. When will my character get claimed? :( Angeli di Angelo (talk) 13:47, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Wait, what do you mean that gods and goddesses can't marry mortals? I only got to the third book of the percy Jackson series, BTW. :/ Dave Lunaris (talk) 14:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC)Dave Lunaris Sorrryyy Sorry I took long, and I had to close most of my tabs too >.< I was doing a apart of my science project and my mom was nearby watching >.> c: I don't need help, but thanks for the offer Maia-chi :) I'm almost done anyways. And when you're done with the history for Madeleine... I need to be the first to read it >:D hmmmm I would say just imperial gold isn't allowed personally. You want tabbers? Leggo! >.< Hi again I'm stuck. Again. I swear this is a regular occurance. Anyways, I don't know where to start roleplaying. I put my word bubble on the Cabin page (with your help:) and now I don't know what to do 'cuz I have no-one to rp with. Please help me :) Bird of Winter (talk) 01:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Help Hello there demi! (Can I call you Demi?) My character just got claimed and I still don't know how to make a "Word Bubble" or a Character's Page. Could you help me please? Angeli di Angelo (talk) 07:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Message Bachy said: "Sometimes the system is glitchy and it doesn't get on there, but I think that's all it is" :) Hi Hi. I'm sorry for all the mess I made in this wiki. Thing is, It's hard for me to understand thing in this wiki. Sometimes, I would even let my sister type or read thing for me in this wiki. Like right now. I don't know how to make word bubbles or make my char's page pretty like the others. But I'll try my best to make things right. Sorry. Angeli di Angelo (talk) 11:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Quest Hey demi, I know before you were rping for owl in Quest for the Conch Trumpet I was wondering if it possible for you to continue to rp the character. It doesn't have to be everyday, but I would appreciate it if you. Since I really don't want the quest to become inactive since owl became inactive. In order to keep it going it does need an extra person to be on it. If you get a chance please iris message me and tell me what you think.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Alright that fine, because as far as I know she is still inactive, and up till now I havn't received anything diffrent.. Personally I understand if someone needs to take a break from rping, there are things that happen in the real world that can needs someone focus and attention. If Owl does need that time than I wish her the best, but I do need to get this quest moving by having people rp in it. Let me ask around to see if she still is inactive and if I do hear anything back I will let you what was said. Either way, Thank you for any and all help you can give me in the matter Demi. I really do appreciate it.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:15, April 22, 2013 (UTC) re: anastasia someone must have fixed it, looks fine now : ) >.< oh dear... I dont remember him at all ;~; i read the manga though X)) took me a while till i got stuck and never continued from chap 70 >.< yea.. I got bored early ;~; Aww Late timing ;-; I has to go in 3 minutes, sowwy oooh please hopefully yes Hopefully yes :D Now time's up :( Night *huggies* I'm there/here how :3 LeGruff 15:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC)